1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and, more particularly, to a cleaning device for scrubbing or otherwise cleaning the top of a can or similar article.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Beverages and other food items are commonly packaged in cylindrical cans. During transport and storage dirt, and other unsanitary substances are prone to accumulate on the lid or the can. Such contaminants are easily transferred to a person consuming the beverage and the like through direct contact with the consumer's mouth or even during transfer of the can contents to a glass or the other utensel. Simple wiping of a lid by a cloth and the like does not attain suitable cleaning, particularly in view of the structural protrusions created by the protruding rim of the can and the groove commonly formed on known lid designs. No prior cleaning technique has been developed permitting effective and convenient cleaning of a lid of a can prior to use by the consumer.